pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Carima
Carima '(Carima to pseudonim, naprawdę ma na imię Camille Bachmann)- samica pingwina białobrewego. Mieszkanka trzeciego kartonu pod mostem Zoo w Central Parku. Z pochodzenia Austriaczka. Nie należy do oddziału Skippera, choć czasem im pomaga. OC http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/4139/bov.gif[[Użytkownik:Ciririseup|Yūzā-Ciri]] (議論|)http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/4139/bov.gif ''Co, ja nie jestem mądra. To ty jesteś po prostu zbyt głupi - szczerość w jej wykonaniu Powstawanie postaci Moją pierwszą postacią była Aqua do której się przywiązałam i z którą się lekko utożsamiałam. Po jakimś roku (?) postanowiłam zrobić nową postać z charakterem bardziej podobnym do mojego. Wymyślenie imienia było proste; japońska wersja mojego imienia brzmi "Kamira". Zmodyfikowałam je trochę i powstało imię Carima. Ponieważ ojczyzną Carimy miała być Polska, zdecydowałam, że Carima to będzie pseudonim, a jej prawdziwym imieniem będzie Kamila. Późniejsza zmiana narodowości jest wynikiem mojego wielbienia anime "Hetalia" i pairingu AusHun.thumb Charakter Wesołość Carima często się śmieje, uwielbia mówić kawały, choć zamiast zastanowić się porządnie nad dowcipem, woli palnąć jakąś głupotę. Mimo tego nie potrafi śmiać się z siebie i wszelkie żarty o niej bardzo ją ranią. Infantylność Pingwinka dość często zachowuje się jak dziecko. Uwielbia mówić piskliwym głosikiem, troszkę seplenić i udawać, że lubi wszystko co różowe. Oczywiście takie wygłupy są całkowicie udawane. Wielu zwierzętom się to nie podoba, lecz Cari i tak zachowuje się jak chce. Niezależność Carima zawsze stara się być niezależna i słucha się cudzych rozkazów tylko wtedy jeżeli uzna je za słuszne, ale bo ma podobne zamiary. Wypracowała swój charakter, którego nie zamierza zmieniać. Ceni sobie osoby oryginalne o ciekawych charakterach. Upór Upór jest cechą dziedziczną w rodzinie Carimy. Pingwinka zawsze pozostaje przy swoich poglądach i wyborach, chyba że jest w błędzie. Wrażliwość Carima dość często hejtuje innych i można ją uznać za nieczułą, ale jest bardzo przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie. Czyjeś wredne uwagi bardzo ją ranią. Jako nastolatka musiała często walczyć z niską samooceną i ma niewielkie poczucie własnej wartości. Impulsywność Pingwinka dość często działa impulsywnie i lekkomyślnie. Szczególnie kiedy ktoś ją z denerwuje. Ze słów potrafi przejść do rękoczynów, czego później nie żałuje. Wygląd Carima nie należy do osób przesadnie dbających o wygląd. Dla niej najbardziej liczy się wygoda. Od czasu do czasu zakłada jakąś bransoletkę, lub spinkę, ale nie lubi sukienek i innych ciuchów. Cari jest przeciętnego wzrostu. Ma typowe, pingwinów umaszczenie. Jej włosy są czarne. Pingwinka zaczesuje je na prawą stronę głowy. Jako człowiek thumbJako człowiek Carima jest wysoką dziewczyną. Nosi zielony T-Shirt, a na nim bluzę w barwach austriackich. Ma jasne jeansy i brązowe, wysokie buty ze złotymi ćwiekamitak rly to ja mam takie buty XD . U boku ma również katanę (z którą jest zresztą trwale zrośnięta). Wersja alternatywna Druga wersja ubioru składa się z dżinsowych spodni typu rybaczki, białej bluzy z kapturem i rękawem trzy czwarte i brązowych sandałów. Cari zazwyczaj ubiera się tak w domu. Życiorys Carima urodziła się 7 grudnia, roku pańskiego 1995 w Wiedniu. Tam też chodziła do podstawówki. W szkole Cari zazwyczaj trzymała się z boku, dopiero pod koniec klasy trzeciej zaczęła częściej zadawać się z innymi. Niedługo potem ona i kilkoro innych znajomych zaczęli tworzyć zgraną paczkę, która rozpadła się po zakończeniu szkoły podstawowej.thumb|Cari w Japonii *u* Gimnazjum Carimie zawsze kojarzyło się z czymś złym, opinie o tym miejscu nigdy nie były pozytywne. Pingwinka była jednak mile zaskoczona, bo gimbaza nie okazała się taka zła. Relacje '''Skipper - tolerują się, choć odkąd się poznali toczyła się między nimi "wojna". Oboje byli uparci i pewni swojego zdania. W końcu zawarli "sojusz". Mimo tego czasami się kłócą. Kowalski - ich relacje można opisać krótko - lekka niechęć. Niezbyt dobrze się znają, choć zdążyli się już kilka razy pokłócić. Zazwyczaj sobie dogryzają. Rico - nie utrzymują ze sobą relacji. Szeregowy - relacje Cari z Szeregowym są dobre, ze względu na infantylność obojga. Często oglądają razem Słodkorożce. Aqua - Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Spędzaja z sobą dużo czasu i shippują ludzie dookoła. Często Carima pomaga Aqua'ie w robocie papierkowej ''czytaj: odwala za nią całą robotę. Czasem dochodzi między nimi do "spięć", gdyż ich charaktery są różne. Kiedy nie shippują to hejtują innych lub knują niecne plany przeciw Skipperowi. '''Aqua': Kiedy na niego patrzę, mam ochotę go skrzywdzić c:< Carima: Ty niecny ludku xD Chciałam zrobić to samo. Carima próbowała zryć mózg namówić Aqua'ę na oglądanie Hetalii, jednak wg Aqua'y to anime jest durne i zryte bo to prawda ale ja mam aż tak zryty mózg, że mi to nie szkodzi XD Megan - lubią się na tyle na ile się znają. Ponieważ obie mieszkają w Zoo spotykają się stosunkowo często, ale mimo tego ich relacje nie rozwijają się. Rija - Rija lubi ją, czasami Carima rozśmiesza Riję . Kim - chociaż Kim jest naukowcem, Carima ją lubi. Nie jest tak jak w przypadku Kowalskiego, którego mądrości są denerwujące. Pingwinki lubią czasem spędzać czas w swoim towarzystwie. Marlenka - według Carimy, Marlenka jest nudna i przemądrzała i ma wielką d*pę. W Zoo nie ma zwierzęcia, które irytowało by Cari bardziej. Obydwie mają całkiem różne poglądy i bardzo wiele kwestii je różni. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Walka Carima głównie posługuje się bronią białą, najczęściej kataną. Uczyła się kendo i kenjutsu kilka lat i nadal się uczy. Jeżeli chodzi o broń palną, Cari jest nowicjuszką, nie potrafi dobrze wycelować. Walka wręcz idzie jej raczej średnio. Jej ogólny zarys umiejętności walecznych jest dość przeciętny. Muzyka Cari bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki. Sama potrafi grać na flecie i keyboardzie, ale na tym jej muzyczne umiejętności się kończą. Dość długo pingwinka słuchała popu i piosenek, których teraz szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczeła szukać w piosenkach przekazu. Coraz częściej słuchała mało znanych piosenek, które bardzo jej się podobały. Te znane zaczęły ją odpychać. Ulubionym zespołem pingwinki jest Skillet. Poza tym słucha Last Alliance, Ozzy'iego Osbourne'a, Amy Winehouse, System Of A Down i 30 Second To Mars i kilku innych zespołów (czasem również Vocaloidów, ale rzadko). Ulubione piosenki: "The Last Night" - Skillet "Awake and Alive" - Skillet "Soldier Side" - System Of A Down "Shissou" - Last Alliance "Fantasia" - Last Alliance "Dreamer" - Ozzy Osbourne "Mama, I'm Coming Home" - Ozzy Osbourne "This is War" - 30 Second To Mars "Happy Ending" - Mika "Hallelujah" - Leonard Cohen NO CO "Rolling Girl" - Zatsune Miku Tak, Zatsune. Orginał jest w wersji Hatsune, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolę wersję Zatsune "Back To Black" - Amy Winehouse "Rehab" - Amy Winehouse "Love Is A Losing Game" - Amy Winehouse Rysowanie Cari od dzieciństwa uwielbiała rysować. Wszyscy uważali, że robi to świetnie, jednak pingwinka nie lubiła wszelkich schematów i w rysowaniu była totalnym samoukiem. Udało jej się ukazać w rysunkach realizm za pomocą cieniowania. Nigdy jednak nie traktowała tej umiejętności na poważnie i nie lubi kiedy ktoś mówi, że "ma talent". Rysowanie to tylko jej sposób na zabicie nudy. Języki obce Ojczystym językiem Carimy jest niemiecki jakby ktoś nie wiedział w Austrii ludzie posługują się językiem niemieckim;-; . Pingwinka posługuje się jeszcze angielskim i opanowała ten język bardzo dobrze to austriackie gadanie nawet zdania nie wyduka . Jej matce pochodzącej z Węgier zależało również aby Cari znała węgierski. Pingwinka uczyła się również tego języka, ale nigdy nie opanowała go na tyle dobrze, by się nim swobodnie posługiwać. Animezlinczujcie mnie Carima bardzo rzadko ogląda anime. Większość ją nudzi, a nie chce na siłę nic oglądać. Do końca obejrzała tylko Hetalię i Ouran Highschool Host Club. Jeśli chodzi o Hetalię, to jest jej wielką fanką, już od pierwszych odcinków ją pokochała. Przeczytała wszystkie dostępne stripy i uwielbia rysować postacie z tego anime A tu możecie obejrzeć niektóre moje prace. Połamania oczu. . Cytaty Zginiesz marnie ZGIŃ, PRZEPADNIJ SIŁO NIECZYSTA! Neineinein Funny when you're dead how people start listenin’ - jej ulubiony cytat z piosenki, którego często używa. Oj, żeby cię d*pa nie rozbolała -_-' '' ''ŻE CO, PROSZĘ?! - Pfff, "Ta hołota jakby głucha" No, bo jechaliśmy tak jakoś po chińsku/były korki/była kolejka/tak jakoś wyszło/droga była krzywa. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Ciririseup Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Austriacy